transformers_frontier_roblox_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Draxift
Draxift (known to his teammates as Drax) is an intergalactic samurai bounty hunter whose goal is to bring his targets in fairly and honorably and rehabilitate them into contributing members of Cybertronian society. He is a perfectionist in everything he does and has a code of honor inspired by Optimus Prime. Draxift is an expert in blade combat, eschewing blasters for the range or up-close approach. Aside from his swords, he is equipped with two shoulder guards that transform into Mini-Cons Sparkplug and Safeguard. He appears to have a rivalry with Fracture, another bounty hunter who doesn't share Draxift's code of honor. History The Past Draxift was once known Deadlock, a member of the bounty hunter group known as Ronin. He joined the group due to having no home or companions, but soon recognized that the group lacked conscience in its efforts to apprehend prisoners. During a mission to the planet Athena in which they nearly destroyed it's moon, he finally had enough and destroyed their vessel, leaving the group stranded. At some unknown point afterwards, he would encounter common criminals, the Mini-Cons Sparkplug and Safeguard, though instead of taking them in to face punishment, he took them under his wing and begun training them in the way of the samurai. Transformers Frontier Draxift and his Mini-Cons headed to Earth to collect the bounty on Goldbug's head, arriving at the same time was Fracture. Draxift tangled with the Decepticon at a deserted ranch, however Fracture got the better of him, and it was only through Goldbug's help that Fracture was sent into a retreat. Draxift mistook Jack Howard as Goldbug's pet when Jack introduced himself. Draxift stated that he owed Goldbug a life debt for helping him deal with Fracture and insisted on protecting him. Draxift and his Mini-Cons would then return to the scrapyard with the Autobots. However, the two would argue over the true meaning of honor. After Jack, Olivia, Agent and Grimlock were captured by Fracture to use as a trade, Draxift remained resolute in sticking with Goldbug who pointed out that there was more to honor. Draxift and Fracture fought again when Goldbug was incapacitated trying to save his team. Fracture turned the tables on Draxift by placing a bomb on the Autobot's back. Fracture was temporarily distracted when Cade used his video game as a bluff. As Draxift was done, Fracture was close to making a killing blow until Sparkplug and Safeguard hijacked his ship. Fracture managed to escape, however. Draxift was released from his life debt and stated he would not pursue the bounty and instead left with his Mini-Cons in his ship. Later, Draxift returned to Earth seeking out Safeguard (who left his mentorship due to polishing his sword wrong). His arrival surprised the other Autobots. He explained the reason of his visit, originally believing that the Autobots had "stolen" his Mini-Con. He was interrupted by Cade, who was trying to stand up for Safeguard's sake, though Jack stopped him. When Fix-It reported that the Decepticons Quillfire and Springload escaped, Draxift accepted Goldbug's request for assistance. The Autobots eventually caught up to the two Decepticons, who had stolen an experimental military tank. Draxift ordered his Mini-Cons to disable the weapons while the Autobots distracted the tank, only for the plan to backfire. Draxift once again expressed his displeasure with them, and Cade once again tried berating him and convincing him to hear out Safeguard's plan. While the Mini-Cons infiltrated the tank to confront the Decepticons, Draxift, Agent and Olivia worked together to disable the weaponry. Draxift displayed concern for his Mini-Con Safeguard when the tank exploded. Cade berated him into making amends with Safeguard when they recovered. Afterwards, Goldbug remarked how they'd be sad to see Draxift and his partners leave, and Draxift surprised them by announcing that they would be staying in order to study their team's dynamics and communication. Goldbug then awkwardly welcomed the Bounty Hunter to the team. Personality As a Samurai Warrior, Draxift is honorable, calm, level-headed, composed, strict and stern. He does not realize when he is being too hard on someone until that person points it out to him. However, Draxift has shown compassion, understanding and caring for his Mini-Cons and for his Autobot comrades. Weapons and Abilities Draxift is capable of taking on any opponent, like Sixfire, single-handed. He is a skilled fighter who uses his dual swords to combat his foes in most fights. Sometimes, Draxift would use his bare hands to take on his enemies as well. Despite not using any firearms, that doesn't mean that he can't use them, though it is rare when Draxift does use a blaster against his enemy. Notes and Trivia *Draxift is the third bounty hunter introduced in the Transformers ROBLOX timeline, the first being Lockdown and the second being Fracture. **However, Draxift is the first bounty hunter introduced as being an Autobot, too.